Family Mystery
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: Every family has bits of forgotten past, right?


+++ Standard disclaimers apply +++

A Family Mystery  
By Icka! M. Chif

"Loki-sama?" Yamino approached his father, who appeared to be contemplating life outside the large window of his office as he idly petted Fenrir in his lap.   
  
Loki looked up at his son, a small smile on his face at the interruption. "Yes, Yamino?"  
  
"I hate to be a bother, but..." Yamino fidgeted, then motioned toward Mayura, clearly reflected in the window's glass as she did her homework before returning home to her father. "Why?"  
  
It was dangerous bringing the human girl on cases, especially ones involving unfriendly spirits and other Gods. Yet the Trickster God continually let himself be dragged around by her, regardless of the wide gulf in the difference of their abilities.  
  
Loki smiled serenely, silently letting Yamino know that he didn't mind the question. "Eisa." He explained.  
  
Both Yamino and Fenrir blinked. "Eisa?!"  
  
Loki nodded. "Eisa."  
  
Mayura looked up. "Huh?"  
  
Yamino and Loki sweatdropped and motioned for her to go back to work. She looked at them for a moment, a confused expression on her face before turning and going back to work.  
  
"Isn't she?" Yamino made a vague gesture up, since it was hard to describe exactly where Valhalla was in reference to Midgard.  
  
"No. Not for a while."  
  
"Then she is..." Figurative looks were cast in the peach-haired girl's direction.   
  
"No." Loki shook his head again, a bittersweet expression on his face. "She's not Eisa."  
  
Fenrir raised an eyebrow. "Then where?"   
  
Loki shrugged, a morose gesture. "With Hel."  
  
Both of Loki's sons stiffened at their sister's name. The only way for someone to be with Hel, or in Hel, was for them to have died.  
  
"When?" Yamino asked, looking somewhat stricken.  
  
"Ages ago." Loki's faint smile returned. "She fled after Narvi-"  
  
Fenrir's head drooped as Yamino swallowed, both of them looking sad at the mention of their half-brother. "Long ago, then."  
  
"Generations and generations." Loki confirmed.  
  
"To Midgard?" Yamino questioned.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"And had a kid..." Fenrir mused, resting his head on the chair's arm. "Who had a kid, who had a kid, who had a kid..."  
  
"Who had..." Yamino finished for his brother, as they turned and looked at Mayura again, this time in contemplative wonder.   
  
The peach haired girl continued to do her homework, oblivious to the eyes upon her.  
  
"Exactly." Loki nodded, pleased.  
  
"Father's side?" Fenrir inquired.  
  
"Mother's."  
  
"Also with Hel." Yamino added for his brother's benefit.  
  
Fenrir nodded his thanks. "The hair must be a family thing." He mused. Peach was such an odd colour.  
  
Loki chuckled, good mood restored. "Probably."  
  
They lapsed into comfortable silence for a moment.  
  
Fenrir smirked, a very canine like expression as he looked up at his father.   
  
"Grandpa."  
  
The black chibi-wolf took off running out of the study before Loki could retaliate, howling laughter following in his wake.  
  
Mayura blinked in confusion. "Huh?"  
  
"Nothing." Loki smiled at her, twitching slightly.  
  
"I'm going to make a special dinner tonight!" Yamino announced brightly, following his brother out with a wide grin on his face and bounce in his step. "And cake!"  
  
"Special dinner?" Mayura questioned. "What's the occasion?"  
  
The dark green-haired man beamed at her. "It's not every day you discover you're an Uncle!"  
  
-fin-  
  
Long story short: Eisa fled to Midgard for safety after her half-brother Narvi was killed and her father imprisioned. She got married, had a kid, who had a kid, who had a kid, etc, until eventually Mayura came around. MaLoki Loki seems rather fond of his kids, IMHO, so he's kinda playing proud Granpapa with Mayura, which is why he lets her drag him around.   
Quality time with the Kids and Grandkids. ~_^  
  
Narvi had a brother, Vali, who got turned into a wolf and ripped Narvi's intestines out to bind Loki to rocks to await Ragnarok. Their mother was Sigyn  
  
Eisa (Embers) is Loki's daughter by his first wife, Glut (Glowing). She had a sister named Einmyria (Ashes). And that's really all I can find on them. ~_~ . 'Eisa' was chosen because the Voices think it sounds pretty and it's easier to spell in 'kana.  
  
Voices wanted to have them have a talk with as few words spoken as possible. Because it's fun. I think... s'the only explanation I can think of anyway for their brief comments. ^^;;  
  
And for some real fun... The Father of the Human Line is Heimdall.   
So according to this fic, Mayura could technically be called Heimdall and Loki's Kid.  
^______^


End file.
